


Лабиринт

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Вовсе не обязательно, что если есть вход, то должен быть и выход.





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка без начала и конца.

_Беги._

Бесплотный голос взвивался под самые каменные своды пещеры, проникал в каждую щель и впадину. И Стив бежал, пытаясь вырваться из запутанного лабиринта проходов и туннелей.

И зачем только он пошёл разведывать обнаруженный во время раскопок подземный ход в одиночку? Жаждал славы первооткрывателя?

_Беги._

Кристаллы в стенах, сверкающие мёртвой зеленью с жёлтым отливом, будто подмигивали Стиву, издевательски насмехаясь. И он вновь пытался списать всё на злые шутки разума, истощённого голодом и жаждой.

Вот только почему тогда, оборачиваясь, Стив не обнаруживал пути, по которому пришёл? И откуда исходил ровный, мягкий свет, неизменно наполняющий каждый сантиметр пещеры?

_Выхода нет._

Стив готов был сбить ноги в кровь в отчаянной попытке найти верный путь. Но с каждой новой неудачей крепчали сомнения, шепча в унисон с преследующим его голосом.

Наткнувшись на очередной тупик, Стив бессильно опустил голову. Какой смысл бороться, если исход предрешён?

— Здравствуй. — В голосе, по высоте похожем на мужской, отчётливо прозвенело что-то нечеловеческое.

Слишком усталый, чтобы удивляться, Стив поднял взгляд на молодого мужчину, стоящего в выемке, словно намеренно вырезанной в сплошной стене. 

— Кто вы? — короткие слова поцарапали пересохшее горло.

Мужчина холодно улыбнулся, и только тогда Стив заметил, что его глаза — точь-в-точь жёлто-зелёные кристаллы пещеры.

_29.10.2017_


End file.
